Time Gone By
by Dagenspear
Summary: In the year 2024, a devastated Barry realizes that the only way save the love of his life Iris West is to undo all the bad in his life, starting with the source: The night his mother was murdered. But when something goes terribly wrong, Barry will to have make choices that he doesn't want to preserve his past. This is the true story of Harrison Wells. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really take to the Harrison Wells reveal, so I'd figure I'd tell my version of his character's story. There'll be more chapters after this ideally, hopefully depending if I get any reviews I hope you like it!**

_The Year 2024._

Barry held a bleeding Iris as she gasped for breath.

The crisis had been awful. Destructive. Crippling.

The worst part was there was nowhere to run. There was nothing he could do. His legs had been broken in the battle.

Suddenly a Yellow suited figure stood over them.

Barry automatically knew who it was. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Iris as she placed her hand on his face, uttering the final words "I love you." And just like that, she was gone. He'd lost her. Just like he'd lost his mother.

It was a nightmare he was reliving all over again.

Then spoke the ice cold voice of the man who'd become his worst enemy. "Aw. That's a shame. I guess you just weren't fast enough. If it had been me, I would have saved her. But you just had to be running around, pretending to be a hero."

Barry lifted his glare to meet the pulsing red eyes of Eddie Thawne. Of course, he now knew that Eddie was not his real name, but it was always the name that came to mind. Barry just glared at him, before angrily just asking the simple question, "Why? Why did you do this?"

He almost seemed confused for a second, before letting that fall away and saying, "I didn't do this. You did, Flash." Eddie gave a small snort of laughter as he kneeled down in front of Barry. "Did you, in your supreme hubris really believe that you could play superhero without repercussions? Actions have consequences. Nobody knows that better than you. Joe, Iris, your Mother, even your Father. You brought every ounce of misery on all of them." Eddie then stood up, gesturing to the immense destruction around them, as if to point to it, to all the victims of it being because of him. "It's all your fault"

Tears began to pour down Barry's cheeks as he looked back down at Iris, Eddie's words eating him up inside. He was right. Barry knew it. He'd known from the very beginning that the people he loved would be put in danger because of what he did. But he stayed with them anyway. Because he loved them. Because he loved her. And because he wanted to be with her so much. It was all so selfish.

Barry bowed his head in defeat. Because that's what he was: Defeated. The Reverse-Flash had defeated the Flash.

Eddie simply stared at him for a moment, offering a faux look of sympathy, before just smirking and saying, "Well, I'll be seeing ya." And with that, he left Barry there in his loneliness and pain and complete misery.

**Well, what did you think? Please tell me! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I got writers block with this. I hope you all like it. God bless you all!**

Barry's depression lasted days. He was alone. There was nothing left for him. He was completely lost.

Bruce was using his satellites to scour the earth to find Eddie.

Clark was doing it by foot.

Barry didn't bother. Even though his legs had healed quickly, he knew there was no point. The Reverse-Flash was no longer in this time. He'd done his damage. He'd destroyed everything that made Barry The Flash.

Barry kept himself bedridden. He didn't know what else to do.

The Flash was pronounced missing in the crisis that Eddie had brought about.

Barry was visited by several people who gave their condolences. Cisco. Oliver. A few others.

Cisco told Barry that he was crafting a program that they could use to open windows into the future and find Eddie. But Barry just couldn't find the point in it. Putting Eddie away wouldn't change anything. It was then that he knew that Eddie really hadn't just killed everything that made Barry the Flash, he'd killed the Flash.

Barry stayed in the house for several more days. He didn't know what else to do.

At first he couldn't stand to be away from anything that reminded him of his and Iris' life together, or the life they could've had.

Then he couldn't stand to be around it. Because it was all just a reminder that he wouldn't be able to have that with her here.

They had just decided to try and start having kids.

That book. "How To Be Parents"

It was suffocating him. Strangling him. Drowning him. It was like a noose wrapping around his neck tighter and tighter, crushing his throat, killing him. Only he wasn't dying.

He had to get out of this house. Their house. He knew it was time to do what he'd been putting off.

He visited Iris' grave.

He didn't say anything. Just trusted that she would know what he was thinking where she was.

"It certainly took a long time for you to come here."

It had been a while since he'd come across her, but he still recognized the empty tone of her voice. "What do you want, Killer Frost?"

Once upon a time, the face that came into his view belonged to Caitlin Snow. A friend and partner. But that hadn't been her name for a long time. She hadn't been a friend or a partner for a long time. Not since Ronnie's death. His real death.

She stared at him, emotionless eyes, a blank pale as snow face. "Was it too painful? I can relate."

Barry didn't want to do this here. Fight Killer Frost with Iris' grave right here. He wanted to avoid any conflict like this. So, he just repeated his question. "What do you want?"

For a second there was a blink of sadness that flickered through her, but that was gone as quickly as it came. Her condition made it hard for her to hold on to any real emotion. Except for pain. "I'm just here to pay my respects. Iris was my friend. She was also the only person that believed Ronnie could be saved. While you abandoned him."

Barry gritted his teeth, cringing at the memory, but it only frustrated him more. "Ronnie chose to sacrifice himself."

There was another flash, this time of anger, but that quickly dissipated too. All it really did was bring a slight edge to her voice. "I didn't choose it."

It was true enough.

_Caitlin had fought hard after it was discovered that Ronnie's molecules were becoming dangerously unstable. It nearly broke her when Ronnie decided that the only way to prevent him from turning Central City into a crater was for him to transfer his energy into Jason Rusch and freeze himself with liquid nitrogen._

_She'd said that she couldn't lose Ronnie again. That there had to be another way._

_Her and Cisco managed to create a chemical compound that would allow the liquid nitrogen to freeze the nuclear energy in Ronnie but keep every other bodily him from freezing to death._

_But they were too late._

_Barry had caught her just in time to keep her from the immediate blast of the liquid nitrogen bomb, but not enough to prevent them from catching the after effects._

_He was able vibrate his body to prevent himself from freezing._

_But Caitlin couldn't do that._

_She froze. With her eyes staring directly at Ronnie's statue frozen form._

_Then something happened. Cisco would later call it luck. But Caitlin would disagree._

_The vial of the chemical that Caitlin had in her hand that she was going to use on Ronnie shattered immediately when they were hit with the liquid nitrogen after effects. The broken glass of the vial cut her hand, the remnants of the chemical being released into her bloodstream._

_The chemical was meant to regulate the extreme body heat of nuclear energy, not the body heat of a normal human being._

_It was meant to make that nuclear energy like the body heat of a normal human._

_It affected Caitlin very differently._

_Cisco discovered that she still had very vibrant life signs._

_They broke her out of the ice and she was devastated._

_She blamed them all. She said that they gave up._

_Something happened after that._

_She changed. She became pale, her turned white, bright blue began to emanate from her eyes._

_That wasn't all_

_ Cisco concluded afterwards that the chemical and the liquid nitrogen flash freezing had paralyzed her frontal lobe, the emotional part of her brain, placing her in only two realms of emotional engagement: The last flash of emotions she felt, which was utter horror and fear as she watched her husband die for the second time... or nothing._

_Almost complete disconnection._

_There was a time when Barry had felt guilty for her situation._

_But that was a long time ago._

_Before she'd tried to kill them, before she'd been locked in Belle Reve, before she'd assisted Mr. Freeze in building an ice bomb with her as the power source so Mr. Freeze could get the money he needed to save his wife._

_That was so very long ago._

Killer Frost walked up to him. She stared at him blankly for a moment, before saying, "And Iris didn't choose this."

Barry stood there, feeling his anger begin to boil over, his hands clutched into fists.

Killer Frost continued, "She put her safety in your hands and you failed her. It's your fault she's dead."

Barry suddenly snapped, "Shut up!" and he used his superspeed to grab Killer Frost's throat, choking her. He angrily said though gritted teeth, "Don't you ever mention Iris again."

Killer Frost then grabbed Barry's arm that up holding her throat and froze it, nearly solid, forcing Barry to let go.

She then BLASTED HIM AWAY from her with a freeze blast that SLAMMED him into a tree, freezing that as well, forming pointy icicles on the branches.

Barry quickly began vibrating the cold away to keep himself from freezing.

Killer Frost walked up to him, her hands glowing with blue. "Apparently you're not suicidal." She shut off the energy in her hands. "That's too bad for you. Because you have so much more to suffer."

Killer Frost just walked away...

Leaving Barry there.

**Again, so sorry it's taken me so long and I hope you please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shard

**I'm so very sorry it's taken me so long to update! I haven't been able to really get the creative juices flowing with this lately. But I just decided to take a crack at it. I hope ya'll like it!**

Barry climbed back up to his feet by the frozen tree, hearing Killer Fr-Caitlin's words echoing in his head: 'You have so much more to suffer.' 'Apparently you're not suicidal. That's too bad for you.'

And he couldn't help but think that she might be right.

That maybe living was worth it anymore with all that he'd lost. He turned and looked at his reflection of his face in the shiny icicle hanging from the tree.

His own reflection angered him, enraged him.

He grabbed the icicle from the tree, breaking it off and stared at it.

He knew that he could ram it so quickly through his chest that this single icicle would strike him right in his heart. Kill himself just like that.

He pressed the point of it into his chest, right where his heart was...

But he couldn't. He still had friends, family, although they were his family by marriage. Wally... His friends in Cisco, Hal, Tess, Oliver, Linda, Diana, Clark, Felicity, Martin and Bruce. Somewhere in him he still hoped that Caitlin could be saved too. He couldn't do that to people he cared about. Whether they would care or not, someone would be hurt by it. He knew that. He knew that everyone who did this or tried to had someone that would be hurt by their action, whether they knew it or not. And above he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. He trusted God with that. And he knew that he'd never see Iris again if he did it. And he wanted to... so much. He knew that these were all reasons to keep going, as the Flash or not. He had to. For all of those reasons and many more.

Barry tossed the icicle onto the ground. The sun could melt it for all he cared. It was then that he realized what he'd been about to do: Stab himself in the heart. The same his mother had been killed. The same way Iris had been killed...

And Barry was suddenly practically struck by lightning... again.

He was hit with the memory of what happened. He saw right before his eyes how Iris was killed.

_The red storm clouds forming over his head. Them enveloping Central City. Another scheme by the Reverse Flash, he knew that much._

_They were fighting. A punch. A kick. The clouds left not much room to superspeed and fight, but they still chased eachother._

_He wasn't even thinking where he was trying to run to. It was a thoughtless action from him. He should have known. He'd gone there more times than he could count to have lunch with his wife._

_But he was too caught up in the fight. He didn't even see it when Eddie snatched up the shard of glass and had no idea what he was doing when he hurled right past him. A split second after he realized his mistake and jerked his head to see it flying towards Iris._

_Eddie had led him right to Central City Picture News. Where Iris worked._

_He ran for it, as fast as he could. But he was too late. Eddie had thought ahead. And with a single swift motion he smashed a broken two-by-four into his legs, shattering the bones in them, Slamming him into the ground._

_Barry was able to regain his sights on Iris just in time to see the shard of glass strike her in the chest, right in the heart._

_One of the most horrifying moments in his life was seeing his Iris West-Allen, his wife collapse to the ground, blood emanating from her, so much, too much. He was a CSI and even he couldn't believe how much._

A shard of glass had been used to murder Iris. He knew that. He'd seen that with his own two eyes. The police had never figured out how his mom been killed. They'd found his dad with the knife... but it was clean. They'd thought he must have cleaned it afterwards. It was the only explanation they had. But Barry knew what it meant now. And he knew that he couldn't let the Reverse Flash get away with this, not anymore...

He wasn't going to let him.

**Hey! What did you think? Sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**God bless you all! God bless everyone!**


End file.
